The present invention relates to a maintenance service system for home electric appliances which maintains and serves home electric appliances.
The maintenance service system for home electric appliances described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-196769 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-260866 notifies unnecessarily by the user of home electric appliances by detecting the failure of a home electric appliance, and notifying the maintenance service center automatically.
However, said prior art needs an own failure diagnosis means built into the home electric appliance. Therefore, it is not possible to cope with the failure where said own failure diagnosis means is not built in the home electric appliance or the failure cannot be detected by said own failure diagnosis means.
Further, the information providing which enables a selection as to whether a repair is required by the user of the home electric appliance is not considered. Therefore, it is not possible to meet the demand of a repair according to the necessity.